Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hitherto unknown, novel organosilicon compounds having an acrylic or methacrylic moiety and a hydroxyl group directly bonded or joined to the silicon atom. These compounds are reactive and are very useful for potting, sealing and/or coating of, for example, electric and electronic parts.